DESCRIPTION:(adapted from application) This application requests renewal of a combined pre- and post-doctoral training program in Molecular and Cellular Immunobiology. Immunology at Stanford is interdepartmental in organization, with 31 faculty from 13 departments in the Schools of Medicine and of Humanities and Sciences, and multidisciplinary in nature. Pre-doctoral trainees are required to develop a strong background in basic biomedical sciences through coursework, and they receive extensive and broad- based research training through laboratory rotations and thesis research. Both pre-and post-doctoral trainees develop professional skills and perspectives through participation in program activities including the weekly Immunology Seminar Series, journal clubs, the annual Stanford Immunology Retreat, and the course in the Responsible Conduct of Research. Trainees are also encouraged to present their research at local and national conferences. Trainees have access to modern laboratories, many in new or newly-renovated buildings, and to state-of-the-art specialized research facilities, such as the FACS Facility, Protein and Nucleic Acid Facility, Electron Microscope and Cell Imaging Facilities, Molecular Modeling Facility, and transgenic mouse facilities. This application seeks support for 12 pre-doctoral trainees (the number currently funded), all of whom are students in the interdepartmental Ph.D. Program in Immunology. An increase in the number of post-doctoral slots from 12 to 14 is requested to reflect the increase in the number of preceptors, from 25 to 31 (there are actually 12 new preceptors; 6 faculty left the program due to retirement, move, or changed interests). The training programs are directed by the Program Director, Dr. Irving Weissman, with the assistance of Associate Directors Drs. Mark Davis, Director of the Pre-doctoral Program, and Eugene Butcher, Director of the Post- doctoral Program. They are assisted by the Executive Committee, which oversees preceptor selection and Program activities, policies, and finances, and by the Pre-doctoral and Post-doctoral Committees, which oversee admissions and program operation.